


Vampire knight

by Day0835



Series: Yandere vampire knight [1]
Category: Black Butler, Dance in the Vampire Bund, Vampire Knight, lemon - Fandom, resident evil revelations, yandere - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, not a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day0835/pseuds/Day0835
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC x many other male and female characters <br/>WARNING:<br/>There're will be <br/>Lemons meaning sexual content <br/>YURI GIRL X GIRL<br/> This may also include YANDERES <br/>Daisy is a 'human' girl that cannot feel any pain or emotion she also does not express any real emotion sometimes fake  while none at all. Daisy has a secret that no one in the night class knows about not even the headmaster. In the world they live in they are divided into supernatural groups. Daisy is the strongest, smartest, most beautiful, and in other words she is the best. Find out what Daisy's secrets are. Who falls in love with her. And what happened to her in her past that make her become like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes you have to grow up and face that life is not like the fairy tales"  
> -daisy _____ _____

The man she was about to kill had two children a seven-year-old boy and a five-year-old girl and another one on the way. He was married his wife was eight months pregnant the baby was do in June he cheated on his wife considerably. It would be the day that he realized how precious his family really was. She walked in through the back door she used a key the maid had provided her it was was silver with a rose carved into it, a neatly finessed job by the maker. 

Just then a memory passed through her it was a sad devastating memory but then again when weren't her memories devastating she saw chains tightening on two small fragile hands blood was running down them showing clearly the chains were fastened too tight, black hair was trailing down she back to her ankles. It was a mess it had tangles and was bloodied, bruises were peeking between the cracks of hair the image all of a sudden shattered she forced it to. She had a job to do if she failed the consequences would be dire. She focused on the task at hand her orders where to make it look like suiced the victim must have crossed the silver haired man to have made him this angry, angry enough to have is whole family slaughtered including his unborn child. She poured gasoline from the kitchen to the surrounding hallways it would have the family rooms trapped in a safe circle no fire in but no way to get out. She then set up the two chairs in front of a couch grabbed some rope and headed for the children's bedrooms the first was the son she tied him up and placed him on the chair then the same for the daughter. At about this time the mother and father had woken up to the children's screaming they were close enough to hear them screaming but far enough so they wouldn't immediately come down to check on them. This was normal she had done this over the course of nine years she sliced her hand on her outfit making it shift into a gun pointed it a the children's heads and told the parents to sit on the couch. 

"Now if you lie to me I'll kill your son do you understand just nod"

He did

"Did you have an affair with another woman other than your wife" a statement was what it was, not a question "Is that why you never bothered with your son because you cared much more about you mistresses son" 

"No that's not true I love them both" the gun went off she had killed his child in cold blood right I front of him then aimed it at his daughter. At his sons last moments he felt nothing but agony because of the fact he didn't matter enough.

"I warned you didn't i, tell me all your dirty secrets to bury you and everyone you work for six feet underground"

" no I can-" another click of the trigger was heard, blood soaked his wife's face she was facing her daughter that now laid on the floor with her brother. 

"I've had enough haven't you all you have now is your wife and unborn child what is your choice" her words held no emotion no sorrow she was like a robot reciting words meaningless ones at that. And he spilled, once you take way all exits of escape and means of life until you have one or two you can do almost anything. When he was finished she spoke again no remorse for the actions she was going to commit. "I do apologize but is it not true that all beings are liars" she shot his wife and pointed the gun at him "It's amazing how much of a monster a person can be" she finally shot him last. 

She walked into a living room a coffee table was placed in the middle, black leather couches placed near two identical stair cases to the sides of the room, one left another right. She saw him there,  the maid crying picking up the broken shards of a tea cup it had a carved rose wis thorns so rounding it this tea cup was his favorite there was a green substance on the white floor ,green tea, the smell is intoxicating, sweet, lovely, it calmed the raven herself as she stood a few feet away from them. She replied what could have happened. The maid must of brought the tea in, then she must've stood staring at his beautiful or handsome features as other woman have described his features. He had long silver hair tied up in a ponytail with a red and black ribbon it was slim and simple the bow hung loosely, it was hers it was considered one of her favorites it was actually a male accessory for long hair it was not meant for woman, he must've entered her room while she was out on her late task, and his dressing shirt that has the first two buttons undone, his belt is also undone. He looked exhausted, as if he'd fall asleep any second, she could tell he was reading The Collector a story she had given him for valentines day. A mistake it gave him the impression she wanted to be locked up. Then he looked up to see if the maid is finished her cleaning, she hadn't, she was petrified that he might throw a fit and also take it out on her tonight. She didn't say anything she wasn't allowed to it was part of one of their rules but Unexpectedly he saw her, those silver eyes are like an endless fog not the ugly kind but it's the kind that makes you stop and stare. Then he whispers her name gently, lovingly, caring, and the scariest of all is when he looks up, you could see it in his eyes, their not gentle, loving, or caring their full of anger, pure anger. He says her name again, more like the way his eyes were showing, angry, and then he says " where have you been do you know how late it is."

She doesn't respond she's not in such a position it isn't like talking to Akira or Rachel she had no authority over him not like he did her. If she were to step out of line Silver would tell Trip and Virus another memory flashes threw her.

"When I ask you something answer. Do you understand? Maybe I should talk with Trip and Virus after all we are your misters." He could see her eyes dull even further more than they already were he could see something flash in her eyes he couldn't figure out what it was. He could also sense over whelming fear seep out of her at the mention of Virus and Trip he could get her to do almost everything we'll except bear his child.

"I apologize sir... It won't happen again" he saw her fingers twitch on her left hand only slightly if he wasn't paying attention he would have missed it it was a sign of defiance.

"You have no right to show me in such disrespectful manners , you are my weapon and so don't forget your place." His voice was harsh and he could sense Trip and Virus coming closer it would soon be time for him to leave his time with her was running out. He must've seen something in her eyes again because he asked her in such a gentle voice "have you ever fallen in love, Daisy " he said in such a gentle, loving, caring voice with the same gentle and loving eyes. He wanted her to answer, he wanted the answer to be "yes", she'd known his feelings for her ever since that day. She knew what answer he wanted but she wouldn't give that to him. After all it was all she had left.

____________________________________________________________  
Please support my story thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onee-chan lest play!

A-N  
This is a memory 

"Onee-chan lets play" a girl with a cute short pink dress said. 

(A.N- imagine black hair and a two blue eyes like Ciel phantoms also she is five.)

"I'm sorry daisy I can't I have a date with Loki, how about tomorrow" Daisy's big sister Yui said.

"You said that yesterday and the days after that" the younger girl said back.

"Well then I promise to play tomorrow" 

"You sai-" the small and fragile child was interrupted by the sound of a door bell.

"Loki's here, now daisy behave ok" she gave the child a stern look before opening the door.

"Loki" the 10 year old girl said. 

"Hey Yui and Daisy, you look adorable."

"........" With no response from the young girl silence sliced its self in the conversation.

"a-ah I-I forgot my purse please wait here" Yui said to try to break the silence and ran off.

" You have very pretty eyes Daisy" (now that i say that out loud it sounds kinda wired) Loki said trying to get the small girl to look up at him but she just stood by the wall 2 feet away from Loki with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I don't like you, I hate everything about you, you make my eyes hurt whenever I see you, but worst of all your trying to take the only person I love from me" she said a she lifted her head to look al the taller male in front of her. Her eyes were bursting with hatred ( like the glare Loki gave the girl with purple hair when they first met).

Loki was taken back his heart hurt like needles were being jabbed in to it, as if it was being broken, but why he had only met the girl 10 minutes ago.

Loki was not the only one who had this feeling in their heart for the innocent girl no there were more many more.

yet later on when they all find the hidden meaning to their heart the pure friggle girl makes a sacrafice that will change everyone's life's forever. That she has the will have to sacrifice everything to save them or let them rot instead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N tell me if I should keep going

 

__________________________________  
One of Daisy's famous quotes   
"I have finally decided to make rules for myself because many want to ruin me, many want to shatter me, so I've decided to.... Yes you will learn to... (Cold glare)  
Break them before they break you" (Broken smile)


	3. Rachel and yui

A-N  
These are all quotes that will be used later on

Rachel   
"The princess looks so sad not once have I seen her smile it's been awhile"  
"Don't take it the wrong way she doesn't trust anyone...not even......me"  
"The princess doesn't show any emotion but her eyes deceive her they look so sad and lonely that might be the reason she hides them behind a blind fold"  
"NO MATTER WHAT I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU!"  
"The princess has been betrayed so many times that it doesn't hurt her anymore.....I wonder if that's what really hurts her the most"  
"Because she means everything to me to us"  
"She goes by her own rules not caring who she hurts along the way"  
"For someone like you to threaten someone like her! I'll make sure to tear you to pieces before you can even lay a single finger on someone as precious as her!"  
"Princess...Daisy.... She murdered my entire family but that's okay because all I need is her even if I'm background noise"

Yui  
"My sister hates me"  
"Daisy....is....alive?"  
"Is the princess you keep talking about my little sister?"  
"Why do you worship a child?"   
"You should have never been...."  
"For you to be so cold it's like you want people to hate you"  
"I have....always loved you"  
"Wasn't it you who said you wanted us to be together forever!? Wasn't it you who promised never to leave me!? So why!?"  
"My sister is a..... Emotionless MONSTER!"

***************************************___________________*******************************************  
Authors Note:  
What do you think?  
Should I make more?  
Please comment bellow  
THANK YOU DEAR READER!!!!  
0/////O


	4. Pretty picture

A-N  
This is a memory

'She paints a pretty picture  
but the story has a twist   
Her paintbrush is a   
razor  
her canvas is her   
wrist. 

She paints a pretty picture   
in a color that's blood red.   
While using her sharp paintbrush  
she ends up finally dead. 

The pretty picture is fading   
quite slowly on her arm.   
Blood no longer runs through her  
she can no longer do harm. 

Yes  
she painted a pretty picture  
but the story has a twist  
you see  
her mind was her   
razor  
and her heart was her   
wrist.'  
"How was it?  
Was it nice?   
Did you like it?"  
"Yes of course princess writes best of a poem!"  
"Hmm...you remind me of someone very close."  
"R-really someone close!?"  
"Yes does that make you happy?"  
"Of course told you a reminder of someone close to princess is honor!"  
"Really? How so?"  
"W-well yo-"  
"Marie (pronounced as 'Mary' she is also 5) stop being a nuisance to the princess! I'm so terrible sorry princess I'll give her a good old sculling later this afternoon!" Marie's mother said  
"No need. She kept me...company." the princess replied back.  
After that short conversation Marie was dragged out of the room by her mother.  
"Mommy"  
"Yes"  
"How come princess never ever take off blind fold?"  
"We'll..." Marie's mother had to ponder over this question a bit for she did not know either.  
"She always is sound sad it make Marie sad too!"  
"The princess doesn't show any emotion but her eyes deceive her they look so sad and lonely that might be the reason she hides them behind a blind fold" Rachel says out of nowhere coming from behind the corner.  
"Oh...  
I know! When I grow up I'll marry princess and we'll make a family and the we'll live a happy ever after!"  
What poor Marie didn't know is that fate was not yet finished tearing his precious princess apart. And that it still had a long way to go before it was going to let her be happy.


	5. Princess your an angel. What you didnt know?

Authors Note:  
The picture is of Daisy without her blindfold although she always wears black never any another color so imagine the dress black by the way Rachel is 10  
This is a memory

"Princess are you an angel?" Young and naive Rachel asked 

"No, why?" Rachel's 6 year old precious princess responded back

"Well my mum used to tell me that those who have marked wrists are angels."

"I'm not an angel though."

"Of course you are princess. Mum said that only angels harm theirselves  
because they don't like life on earth. This world is destroying  
them so they try to return back home in heaven. They are too  
sensitive to the pain of others and their own." Rachel hurryingly (Author: is that even a word)  
(Reader: Probably not) tried to convince Daisy that she was indeed a angel.

"You know, your mum was very wise." Daisy as always replied in a calm collective manner yet somehow it still seemed a little cold to young and naive Rachel and she did not know why. 

"Thank you, she is also an angel but she has already returned home. And it's all thanks to my beautiful angel princess." Yes young naive Rachel thanked her 6 year old princess for killing her mother. As they were both surrounded in a pool of blood with three bodies lying on the ground each one being Rachel's mother, father, and brother. Daisy was holding Rachel's brother close to her as Rachel stood in front of Daisy watching wondering if she would ever hold her close like that. Yes young and native Rachel that is only 10 years of age has been in love with her precious princess even longer than this.


	6. Trip and Virus

"Princess, princess, wake up Virus and Trip will get angry if you don't." Marie her maid said behind the closed door of her princesses bedroom.

"I've been awake for a while waiting for you Marie." Daisy replied back  
Marie decides to open the door and finds her princess in her black and red Komodo sitting in the window stile.

"Trip and Virus want you to join them for dinner" Marie replied with a genuine smile that she only gave to Daisy the rest that she gave to others were always fake.

"What would Virus and Trip like for me to wear?" Daisy said without looking away from the night sky while sitting on the window still.

Marie pulls out a long black dress that would surly drag if Daisy were to wear it to dinner. But of course she didn't have a choice for Trip and Virus wanted her to, her choice didn't matter...to them. Although they wouldn't beat her for not wearing the dress no they would do something much worse. Virus believes that although violence is easier to get someone to do what he wants them to do its too much work. And Trip is just does what ever he feels like doing. Once both Trip and Virus decided to lock Daisy up in a small box where she could not stand up only sit with her knees to her chin, cramped.   
"I'll leave now so you can change princess" Marie said  
After princess finished changing Marie escorted she to the dinning area where Virus and Trip were patiently waiting for their so called 'lover'. 

"Daisy-chan how are you, it was rude of you to keep us waiting" Trip and Virus said in union while they both snaked their arms around Daisy's waist.

"Is this her! She's just a pathetic child! And she's supposed to be my competition for both of you hearts!? She's also a cripple!" A beautiful women with pink hair, a nice body, lots of curves, and looks perfect in every way said.

"The reality is irrelevant. [princess looks into the women's eyes and sees That she is also looking strait into her eyes.] I'll prove it. People who know me see me as an ass, treat me as an ass. People who don't know me see a cripple, treat me as a cripple. What kind of selfish jerk wouldn't take advantage of that fact?" Princess replied back with a cold glare and tone the women who's name is know to be Camilla looked shocked even a little scared of princess.

"Daisy, w-what are y-you doing here" Camilla replied back

"You seem shocked and... scared."

"Of course you slattered my entire family when you were 5 and they were all purebloods if you can do that you can easily get rid of me and the fact your sorta creepy."

"DON'T INSALT HER!"


	7. Wellcome... Little sister

"Daisy-chan" they both said in unison "you should behave at school, okay" Virus and Trip told me as the car stopped in front of a school. Funny it's almost as big as the mansion.

"Goodbye" I said I opened the door and stepped outside it was cold. Trip and Virus supplied me with two small boxes of pills and a thick Komodo. I entered the gate and the first thing I hear is a annoying voice... her.

"Hey you! why are you not in uniform and why are you out this late breaking the curfew!" Yuki...yeah that was her name I remember it now. She's taking my precious Zero from me... shes taking everyone from me.

"Yuki-" his eyes grew...he was scared he...remembers me.

"Zero... my you've grown up...you tower over me your no longer my sweet little Zero. No now you my precious Zero" I said

"You what are you doing here"

"Fear I can feel your fear I can sense it"

"Yuki stay back" he growled 

"Do you want to kill me my precious Zero" I said "here" I lowered my Komodo to were you could see the area where my heart was.

"Go ahead...my precious Zero"

"No...I can't...because I"

"Daisy" ah big brother

"Big brother Kaname" I said

"Daisy your supposed to be dead" big brother looked shocked, scared, but most of all happy.

"D-Daisy"

"Who would have thought I see all my siblings especially my pathetic older sister Yui."


	8. Luca Ichiro

"Yui how are you" I said 

"Your...alive" Yui's eyes started to water up after seeing me, how pathetic. I glared and then someone tapped my shoulder.

"Princess I'm sorry to interrupted it's just that we should talk about our...problems."  
Luca said looking at me and then at the 'guardians' and 'knight class' he glared at them when he saw them with Yui. 

"You!" He yelled

"That's enough Luca" I replied 

"Bu-"

"Are you disobeying my orders" I didn't turn my head but my eyes glared at him sideways.

"Of course not but she-"

"Let's go we'll talk about this in our dorm."

"Yes princess" We started to walk away from the group of vampires and humans. The headmaster arranged to have another dorm built for me and my followers. My sister and I have a...complicated relationship. She 'cares' about me and I...hate....her at least that's what I do, what I show, what I...

"Princess..."

"...I just have to let go...don't I"

"...Yes"

"Just let it be, because there is no such thing as freedom in this world only greed and selfishness. But I swear to the heavens above, I will escape this living Hell. I'll do whatever it takes. Someday I'll escape these shackles that keep me prisoner. I'll bring back this Hell for what it was in the very start..ashes"

"Princess is lonely isn't she" Luca said

"I don't know" I replied

"Princess who are you" Luca stated and I answered with

"My name is Daisy. Simply Daisy. I was born out of hatred and yet somehow... love too. I was a piece of everyone's hearts, and anger. I am 'beautiful' but ugly. I'm cursed. Ever since I was born I, I wasn't aloud to care to cherish anyone. To my dismay it was the other way around. People 'fall for me'. And then, I realized.... they were falling for their deaths. To save them I try to be ugly. But I already am."

Luca smirked "I'm happy my princess knows who her mister and master are. Right? My precious princess,weapon, lover" He smirked again.


	9. Yandere Vampire Knight

I made a new vampire knight because this one so far doesn't have a lot of yandere BUT it WILL be fallowing this Vampire Knight STORY PLOT


	10. Warning yuri lemon Like the old days

As I was walking back in my dorm room , because of my powerful hearing I heard moaning...

Rachel.

I opened the door to see Rachel with her hand in her red panties and her other hand in her right breast on top of my black bed.

"Princess! Princess..ahh-ahh..yes lick further touch my breast more..nngg..ahhh..hahaha" 

She screamed as she imagined me doing those things to her.

"Rachel"

Her eyes widened she took her hands out their places, and she suddenly smiled

"Princess did you come because I called you " 

she smirked 

"Princess come here let me fuck you...like the old days were it was just me and you."

I walked over and as soon as I was in arms reach she pulled me down into the bed underneath her. Her eyes were full of lust, want, and indecent unspeakable things.

"Rachel"

"Shh" 

Rachel tore off my clothing leaving me in nothing but me undergarments.

" Princess your underwear is still black..just like before." 

She whispered the last part 

her hand slipped into my black underwear

" your wet Princess did seeing me turn you on, was it that you already knew i was going to give you my seed, or was it that your body still remembers me even though we haven't done it lately." 

She thrusted two of her fingers into me not caring if I was ready or not. ill do it... I've always been good at pretending because shes my Rachel ill do it. don't take it the wrong way I'm not like Zero or big brother or in matter of fact all men and women that have met me it what you call Yandere. no I just like the things that belong to me stay with me no matter what.

"Rachel more...ahh...ngh...i want Rachel all I need it Rachel so please more ."

"My my if you want more my Princess your going to have to beg better than that." 

she took out her fingers and sat down with her head on the headboard of the bed.I crawled over to her and started to kiss her.

"Mmhh...please...nngg..put your... ahhh... fingers into me....hahaha.. and ...mmff...fuck me"

My hand was about to touch her breast but before I could even touch her big brother walked in.


	11. Slut

Kanames POV~~~  
The door flew open I saw Daisy's body nude and bare ready to be taken by anyone and everyone. I walked over and took of my coat and covered her. I touched her forehead forcing her to fall into deep slumber I picked her up bridal style and I didn't even bother looking at Rachel the fucking slut. 

Before I could make it half way out Rachel said "you know it's all your fault I'm letting you take her now but I promise you she'll only be with you when we want her to. Because your the fucking asshole who decided that Yuki and Yui were far more important then her but go ahead when she wakes up you can take her as many times as you want but Trip, Virus, me and Hannah are always going to to be the most important things and people in her life. she's not a Virgin because Virus and Trip took all of her firsts." 

After hearing that I walked out of the room and teleported to the front of the night dorms. The doors opened and everyone was standing watching me and my love as I walked in.

All Hungary for her. It's the effect she has on everyone.

AN: Sorry it's short


	12. Betrayal

This is an entire conversation that will happen later on someone is looking into the future

Have you ever wondered what it's like to die

It never crossed my mind before why

Nothing just a passing thought

How are thing going for you and akira

What do you mean

You get along your always together your..happy 

and you've been seeing him behind my back for a few months now... What didn't think I noticed

I can-

Explain, funny, brother and sister tried to explain why they left me to burn too

That's not-

What did you mean 

I already know what betrayal is 

so don't worry you were nothing special

Y-you can't mean that

Can't i 

You so cruel

And your not 

you say I'm cruel but your the one that promised to give yourself to me and no one else yet you go running off in the middle of the night into someone else's arms

...

I should have died 

so why did you decide to save me 

Why? Princess

Death has apparently become to great a gift for me. 

don't you think

 

My my dearest Daisy only we can grant you that wish

A/N new characters approaching the one who is saying this is the girl in the top picture but many more are saying it   
O////0


	13. Fire

If you would like to know what Daisy was dreaming about go to my yandere vampire knight and read the chapter called you thought wrong.

Daisy POV 

It wasn't long before I woke up, I was in kanames room. I got up and walked to the front door 'how typical' I thought. 

I teleported to my room and laid down in my bed until it was late at night when the night classes started. I changed into the night class uniform the skirt too white for my liking but changed anyway, and as soon as it touched my skin most of the Wichita was turning black. I decided to walk to walk to class because I used up most of my energy with Rachel, there was a lot of commotion not that it mattered to me.

I entered the class and took my seat all the way up the stairs where a seat like kanames but black and red was placed. I was bored and decided to look out the window, after a few minutes I felt a 'new' presence but it wasn't 'new' at least not to me. 

"Daisy" 'emotionless always be emotionless' a voice echoed through my head I faced forward my face the same as always. 

His eyes widened "your-" I cut him off "alive, yes barley living, not that I wish to be but death has become to great a gift for something like me." 

Ruvik teleports in front of me he falls to his knees and wraps his arms around my waist, puts his head on my lap and starts to cry, saying how sorry he is, that he should of died instead of me. Everyone seemed shocked to see one of a few great fighters fall to their knees, I put my hand on his head to soothe him.

"I love you, Ruvik" his grip tightened on me he says he doesn't deserve these words. "I love you very much"

"Stop"

"So much I am willing to die for you again"

"Stop"

"Do you no longer love me, need me? Do you hate me?"

"No! Of course I love you! I need you! I could never possibly hate you!but you should be the one to hate me!"

"And why is that Ruvik."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have died that day."

"Would you like to make it up to me.

"Of course I would! But how?"

"Stay by my side and never leave ever, okay?"

"I'll never leave, I pinky promise" he was hesitant at first but he let one of his hands  
Release my waist and he lifted his head and intertwined his pinky with mine and said "I promise."

"Ruvik should we seal this promise with a kiss?"

"Yes" with that he put both his arms around my waist tightly and put his head on mine he leaned in and put his partially bunt lips on mine. "I love you, Daisy"

"I love you too, Ruvik"

And with that we would make a promise that would never be broken.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
At lest that's what he thought, I had to protect big brother Ruvik because I really so love all my Big Brothers AND Bid Sisters. *smile*


	14. Betral knows my name

After the night classes ended I told Ruvik he was going to have to move to a room closer to mine so he went to go move to another room. While he was doing that and my "followers" were god knows where I went to go visit yuki and Yui at the fountain.

I found out they were indeed at the fountain and when I got there they were both talking, until they saw me. And that's when I decided to be truthfull.

~~~~~~~ a few minutes later ~~~~~~~~ 

I was in front of both yuki and Yui they were standing there i had just finished getting rid of inconveniences. 

"At the time, it took all my effort to command a lowly creature of the night. I thought, given a night as dark as this night, I'd be able to kill you. But things didn't go as planned...."

"Kill us?" They both said at the same time

"What? The princess of darkness was born with Yui and yuki? These three meet before the fighting even started." Kain a night class students said

"I can't stand this. Aren't you yuki's and Yui's sister and friend! You've been lying this whole time! Did you always plan on betraying them!" Takuma said

"What did I tell you, yuki, Yui? You shouldn't be so trusting. People betray people." I said

"Betray..." they both say in at the same time "People...People betray people." They say again "Please stop! Daisy-San would never say something like that! Stop hurting the people we care about!"

"I've warned you several times already. Stay out of this battle, yuki and Yui. I'd hoped that you would listen to me."

"Daisy-San?"

I turned the water from the fountain into sharp like spears. "But now I am your enemy!"

"Is this a dream?"

"This is reality!

"No......Say it's not true!"

"Then hate me yuki and Yui. Hate me  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I closed my eyes tightly and opened them and said with the coldest voice 

"AND DIE!" 

I made the spears head right toward them.

Big brother Kaname jumped in front of them and took all the hits for them 'typical'.

"Your late as usual, Kaname."

"And you were late to show your true colors, Daisy." "I'm fine" he reassured them  
"Daisy, I will stop you!" He said with a cold and menacing voice.

"Stop me? If you intend to stand in my way, you must have learned nothing."

"It's a brothers destiny to protect his younger sisters" 'then why aren't you protecting me?'

"It sounds just like you, Kaname. But it isn't yours, ( refuring to the destiny) is it? Kaname, you cannot stop me. Not now not ever."

"Daisy-san" they both said

"Yuki and Yui I will kill you!" I said in the coldest voice and harshest glare. I walked away.....   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ruvik should be done moving into his new room.


	15. Children

Morning~~~

Yui POV--

Today father ( headmaster ) had asked us to go shopping he said that Daisy would be there I really didn't want to see her after last nights events. 

We were in the lima-sin Daisy was staring out the window while every one else was quiet me, kaname, yuki, and zero Where on one side while Ruvik, Daisy, and Shadow where on the other, heavy silence filled the car.

"Yui..... why... do we have to fight" Daisy asked

"Was it really the truth!" I found myself blurting out "were you lying to me this whole time, it's not true right the words you said.... That smile.... they weren't all lies were they!?" I found myself thinking back to when we where younger. When she was diffrent.......happy.

"Yui, you can't trust someone like her." Kaname said to me loud enough for everyone to hear. I'm certain I heard shadow and Ruvik growl I almost forgot they were there.

"Yui, don't believe everything kaname tells you." Daisy said and my eyes widened. Just then we arrived at our stop.

 

Time skip//////

 

Me and Daisy got separated from the group, zero left the ice-cream shop, yuki went after zero, and then kaname went after yuki, then Daisy told Shadow and Ruvik to follow them they hesitated very much at first but after a stern look they went after them,.....I should have gone with them.

Me and her were at a orphanage, although it was more of a mansion I should say there were three to five, I think older kids that were about my age that I recognized them to be my friends from school, my protectors from the princess of darkness, Daisy, I heard they hate her. They didn't see me and Daisy was staring intently at them....., she looked sad in someway....lonely. The look in her eyes betrayed her cold unloving face. I wonder does she know them? she just got here could she possibly know them? I mean it is possible. she knows more about me then I have and I haven't seen her in over 8 years. That thought alone made my heart quench, it hurt to think about that, was she lonley, scared, did she ever want her big sister by her side at that time? 

"They love you" she said

"Huh?" I responded 

"Your still too young it might be difficult for a kid who has no experience in society to understand." 

A kid? I do have experience! I do understand! I'm not a kid I'm older then her! 

"I have put on more years then you and I have seen more things then you have."

Seen more things? What does she mean i know she's had a rough past but so have I! I wish she would stop thinking of herself! 

"I have been to the good and bad position in society. In the world, you need to always be aware of things." 

I am aware, I always have, I know there are bad people out there but I have kaname and yuki here to protect me I don't need to worry about anything.

"At the same time there are a lot of things we need to protect." 

I know I have to protect what I treasure and the people I love!

"For example, children, yes my children are very preciousness to me and for the sake of protecting them...." 

Children.......what does she mean by children could it be-! 

"You both have become a terribly troublesome existence in my world." 

Her face it shows no remorse for what she has just said even her eyes their so cold and distance. Is there really no more trace of that little girl in there anymore and children she means it metaphorically....right? 

"Them the other ones out of all the rest that are playing with the children...... they are my own flesh and blood.... they have been carried by me for nine months and have come out of me...they are my preciousness children....that I love."

Them! My protectors the ones who hate her!

"Yet you took them from me my own children are your protectors, your shields yours and yukis. The should have been raised by their mother and yet you took them from me and taught them to hate me.....their own mother, their own flesh and blood."

What!

"You and the rest of the world have taught me something too, people.......betray people"

'Remember Yui, yuki, people betray people' 

"And even if you are related by blood that doesn't make you family."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN   
Question shold I make a second part to this??????


	16. Nightmares  Children part 2

After my conversation with Daisy we left the orphanage we met up with Ruvik,Kaname,Yuki,zero,and shadow half way home we didn't speak a word. 

Daisy, Ruvik, and shadow went to their custom made dorm and Kaname with zero to the night dorm and the me and Yuki to ours.

 

"Princess what do you

dream of when you sleep?"

"I believe I have lost the the ability to dream long ago..."

"What ...do you..." her lips quiver "mean"

"I believe I can no longer dream but have what you call..." a moment of silence passed between the two "nightmares" 

AN: bold here means that it was just like a flash back

.~dream~.  
In the middle of a black room there was a girl. You could tell it was a girl because there was a crack of light shining down on her almost as if it was refusing to let the darkness devour her whole. She had long hair that would surly drag on the floor if she were to stand. But she wouldn't be able to stand up no matter how hard she tried for there were chains binding her to the ground, the chains had scratches all over them suggesting she did try, more then once. She wore a kimono it was black almost as if she was trying to have the darkness devour it to end her...sadness...pain...suffering many words could fit in this situation for the girl. For she was trapped in her own nightmare, her own personal hell. 

"Hello what's your name little girl" the man smirked of course he knew the girls name for he was the one who trapped her there because he 'loves her, wants to protect her, because she belonged to him.'

"Daisy" 

"Who do you live for" a almost invisible wall was there but she was knew it was there even when she wasn't looking at him. This is because he put in a wall where he could see her but she could only see her 'master' when he wanted her to.

"You..master" his smirk grew visible but barely 

"Who abandoned you" the smirk grew visible to everyone in the room. Yes everyone there were at least 20 or more people in the 'room' it was almost as big as a action room actually it was a lot larger.

"The world...has abandoned me.My parents abandoned me.The world forced me to live alone.I don't feel pain or anything else.I see nothing."

"This is..." The girl watching this awful memory being played said

"I was left alone. Alone in the Darkness."

"This is how the world has always felt for you?"

"Gross!" A child from the memory yelled

"Disgusting!" Another

"Monster!" And another

Can I just never wake up again?

"No! I'll except you. So come back..."  
Can I stop trying  
> "YES" a voice repeated in the back ground NO

"No!"

"A world where you can't fell anything is lonely. You don't know what anyone else is feeling.So I don't know how to interact with others.That's extremely lonely and hard, but no one could ever understand that. Even my parents treated me as a burden, since all I did was cause trouble."

" That child just brings misfortune." A man a women said you couldn't see any details but you could tell by the shape.

"So I threw away the idea of relying on others. That way, I could learn to survive on my own. I'd be okay on my own. If I died, no one would be sad. It's was the least problematic and smartest way to live."

Can I quit now? >"YES" the voice repeated NO

"No! You know it's not okay, don't you? I've already gotten involved with you.so I get worried about you, and I'll treat you if you get hurt, and I'll be sad if you died. And you want to settle things with me, right? That means you depend on me, too. That why you've followed me. Right? Why are you so obsessed with being alone and no one touching you!?anyways. Your not even interested in connecting with people?"

 

"In the real world when you touch me it's like me killing you slowly can feel the damage in my head rather than my body. That means even I can feel pain, a little. I don't know what true physical pain feels like, but when I take damage in someone else's head I can understand that it's pain. That's the only way to feel alive, and not like some monster that feels nothing. That I'm actually alive. Even in here, where I can feel pain, I was never afraid of taking damage. That's why, with or without pain, I was strong. That further convinced me that I didn't need anyone else."

"Your contradicting your self. It's true that you might be able to live alone...but the real you wants to interact with others. That's why you like being in others head, where you feel pain."

"That's..."

"I will accept the challenge of being with you . Not just with you but in real life, too. Your not alone anymore, and you can't be alone anymore." 

"I won't leave you alone. If you want to know what pain is, then I'll teach you. I'll destroy you. I'll destroy the world you've been hiding in...the world you've been trapped in. It's what I do, what they made me become."

"Princess have you been this lonely the entire time when you smiled...I knew it you have always been in pain physically and mentally."

"Yes of course I have but you should have never found out...shadow erase her memories."

.~end of dream.~

"Hahaha (heavy breathing )   
.....princess...I'll make sure...you come back to me...

 

Little sister"


	17. Self-hatred

~~~~No Ones POV~~~~  
Daisy woke up in a room it wasn't exactly familiar or new to her. But that's when she saw a familiar set of long back hair and pale skin along with dark blue eyes. She quickly turned away her back now to the form. She quickly covered her fear with sarcasm. Fear she, let alone anyone else thought she would ever come to have.

"Well, aren't you a handsome son of a gun." Daisy said sarcastically 

"We need to talk."

"I get it. I get it. I'm my own worst nightmare. That it? Huh? Like the 'superman iii' junkyard scene -- A little mano y mano with myself?"

"Joke all you want, smartass. But you can't lie to me. I know the truth. I know how dead you are inside how worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror and hate what you see."

"Sorry, pal. It's not gonna work. You're not real." Daisy denied

"Sure I am. I'm you"

"I don't think so. 'Cause, see, this is my dream not yours. All I got to do is snap my fingers, and you disappear." Daisy raised her left hand and snapped her fingers, she sighed but her breath hitched when she heard.

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you. Like I said we need to talk, Daisy"

"I can finally dream again. And you show up. You know what that's like -- Not to be able to dream? Y-You never rest -- Not really. I-It's like being awake for 15 years." Daisy gripped her long luscious raven hair with her hands as if to rip it right off her own skull.

"And let me guess -- That makes you go crazy."

"I just want to be left alone. I just want to dream." She closed her eyes tightly.

"Sorry. Can't do that."

"That's the wrong answer." She got fustrated.

"But you're not waking up not this time."

"I'm not gonna let you-" she was interrupted. 

"I mean, you're going to hell, And you won't lift a finger to stop it."

"Talk about low self-Esteem." Daisy said with a voice dripping with sarcasm but in reality anger was building. 

"Then, again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now, is it? Come on, Daisy."

"Come on. Wake up." Anger 

"You are nothing. You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog."

"That's not true." Anger....anger

"No? What are the things that you want? What are the things that you dream? I mean, your car -- That's theirs.  
Your favorite leather jacket -- theirs.  
Your music -- theirs.  
You-- your body-- theirs  
Do you even have an original thought? No. No, all there is is 'watch out for Yui and Yuki. Look after your older siblings, girl.' You can still hear your parents voices in your head, can't you? Clear as a bell."

"Just shut up." Anger just building up ready to release.

"I mean, think about it. All they ever did was train you boss you around. But Yui and Yuki, they doted on. Yui and Yuki, they loved."

"I mean it. I'm getting angry." So much anger. When is it going to burst? Huh? Daisy.

"Dad knew who you really were -- A good soldier and nothing else. Mom's blunt little instrument. Your own parents didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?" Daisy,....break. 

Daisy jumped up she grabbed a broken chair leg from the floor and started beating her other-self with it. "You son of a bitch! My parents were obsessed bastards! All that crap they dumped on me about protecting them -- That was their crap! Their the ones who couldn't protect their own family! Their the ones who let me die!Their own god forsaken daughter! Their the ones who weren't there for Yui and Yuki! I always was! It wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what they put on me! And I don't deserve to go to hell!" With almost every word was when the leg chair would come down on Daisy's other-self. The other-self was dead a smile graced Daisy's beautiful lips. She finally did it she could finally dream!

"You can't escape me, Daisy. You're gonna die and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" The other-self sat up and said.

\----------------------------------  
Daisy got up abruptly on her bed.

Rachel got up and asked her what was wrong but the only response she got from Daisy was

"I'm gonna die and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."


	18. Didn't you all know i was always utterly Alone

Song is for Daisy

Third POV===========

 

After Yui woke up she decided to go see what her dear sister Daisy was doing. after her dream Yui promised to Daisy that she would be a better sibling. 

Although daisy wasn't actually there and yui hadn't seen her since the time they went to the orphanage. 

But before Yui could take a step out side her dorm Kaname was in front of her

"Yui can I speak with you and Yuki"

"Of course Kaname! Ill get Yuki!" Yui said with a red face that could clearly be spotted miles away.

"Actually she's waiting in the night class dorms"

"Oh!" is all that came out of her mouth as she followed him not a single word was passed between the two. Yui wondered if Yuki went through the same silence. 

When the arrived in kanames room Yui spotted Yuki on the couch and sat down next to her. Kaname closed the door and faced the both of them with a serious face."id like you both to know you are very dear to me" 

This of course caused both their faces to light up red. 

"so I would like you both to become my lovers" the news shocked both the females.

'I have to share' the thought ran through their minds but since they have both waited for this moment for the longest time they both yelled out the words "yes kamame I want to be your lover !"

 

Next day:0 

It wasn't long before that the news spread through to the school and into a certain beautiful girls ears. Whispers of 

"Did you hear Yuki and Kaname are together!"

"Yui and Kaname are dating!"

"Yui and Yuki are both dating kaname!"

It's been a months since the incident at the orphanage happened and Daisy since then hadn't gone to ether the day or night class neither her or her followers where in their dorms.

There was no trace of her or them. 

It was like they had vanished.

Completely.

But to everyone's surprises and even to toga. Daisys followers walked into the room with all horrified and pained expressions but there wasn't even a scratch on them. 

they all sat down all eyes on them and then everyone looked back to the door that was now again opening.

But to everyone's horrific surprise a bandaged Daisy walked in. 

her arms were bandaged all the way to her neck all bloody and her legs the skirt didn't give any mercy to the horrifying things visible most of her legs were bandaged but seemed as if they ran out of bandages half way because there were band aids big and small all over the rest of the open areas. 

but daisy didn't wear the school jacket it was probably too pain full for her to put it on or maybe even have it on. 

it was easy to see there was blood seeping through the bandages on her stomach all the way to her neck. 

but worst of all was her face her beautiful face that was once nice and pale was covered in bruises, with busted lips and her eyes could no longer be seen as they were covered with a black bandage you could see a little blood seeping through. 

None of her followers dared to look at her as she walked up the stairs and she spoke. 

"What happened to me wasn't your fault I angered them and I took the punishment that I deserved understand." 

"They didn't have to hurt you just because you spoke out for us. how can you expect us to just have watched you get beaten to a pulp and be fine with it!" Rachel yelled out 

"Because they're my masters and misters and if you bring any harm their way ill be forced to kill you."

"Princess have you looked at yourself-" Rachel stopped talking realizing what she had said

"Remember Rachel I'm gonna...and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Everyone of her followers knew what she meant but the night class, Yui and Yuki didn't"

"Die! your going to die and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it right!"

Everyone was shocked by Rachel's outburst but didn't say a thing they were to frozen by what she had said.

"What do you want from me? A secret sisterhood handshake?"

"I found the letters. You've had a few pen pals over the years."

"Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did, Ripper. " Rachel doesn't respond.

Suddenly daisy walked up all the way to her seat and sits down only to fall asleep. 

But before she does she says 

"Loneliness, Rachel."Rachel turns around and faces her.

"That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone."


	19. The "truth" part 1

It's been about thirty minutes since Daisy had fallen asleep. But no one bothered making a sound not even move even toga. Everyone could sense the star that Kaname was giving Daisy as she slept peacefully. 

"Are you just going to glare at me the entire time or are you going to ask me the question that's been eating you alive none stop." Daisy responded slowly opening her eyes in the process 

"If you hate me Yui and Yuki why do you insist on staying, insist on telling them to hate you to.........kill you." Kaname asked in a threatening tone 

"Why does it matter doesn't everyone want me dead even Rachel" she finally looked at Kaname but she had a glare yet her face remained so emotionless as she spoke "Don't mistaken me for a fool Kaname just because were related be blood doesn't mean we're family." 

As Daisy said those words the glass behind Kaname was starting to break as if it was showing his anger was rising. 

"then what are we." He said in a deadly tone 

There was a moment of silence before "enemies" the air in the room was heavy 

"Is that a threat dearest Daisy"

"No......it's a warning" was all she said leaving but not before hearing Kaname say "If that's what you wish then Ill lock you up and hide you away."

After classes was finished Kaname went to his room only to find his dear little sister there on his couch legs crossed sitting straight "what do you really want to know Kaname"

"Would you like a macaron dearest Daisy?"

"Stop fucking with me Kaname I'm sick of all the Kurans thinking they can do whatever they want to me" her glare became stone cold the room temperature was dropping.

"I'm sorry about the past Daisy but you have to move on"

"I'll move on then" 

"See-"

"After I finish all the Kurans. 

After I get MY justice. 

After you all pay for what you did to me." 

A/N Sorry it's short


	20. The  "truth" part 2

A/n: song dedication to Daisy and Kaname 

Recap-  
"I'm sorry about the past Daisy but you have to move on"

"I'll move on then" 

"See-"

"After I finish all the Kurans. 

After I get MY justice. 

After you all pay for what you did to me." 

Now-  
"And what did we do! Huh Daisy what could we have possibly done to make you hate us so much!" Kaname yelled 

"Mother and father beat me endlessly, senselessly, and you just let them" 

"I didn't know how could I have helped you if I didn't even know" 

"You knew, big brother I know your just trying to convince your self. What is it? Does it hurt? what if it was Yui or Yuki? Hmm? I'm certain you would have swooped in to help them even if it mean getting me killed in the process." 

"I don't know what your talking about!" He yelled ferociously slamming his hands on his desk back towards Daisy. There was a 'tsk' before he heard "oni-chan" his face resembled shock. Kaname turned around only to see a little girl with bandages all over her beautiful white body, ankle black hair a mess, and teary blue eyes.

"One-chan....hic... W-why didn't One-chan help Daisy" the small girl talking about herself in third person said. "It hurt when mommy and daddy hit Daisy...hic...it...hic hurt so much!" Small Daisy said Kanames face went from shock to pure disgust. 

"Because you never mattered, because if you weren't born I would have both yuki and Yui to myself! And you were right I did know that mother and father were beating you and I don't give a damn! Your so pathetic! I'm shocked someone-NO!-something like you is even a Kuran! That day the fire started in the mansion I was right next to your room I could have saved you but I thought 'this is my chance to finally get rid of the pest' and I ran, I ran all the way to the other side of the mansion just for my dearest sisters Yui and yuki. I could have carried you Daisy but I let you burn hopping just hopping you would die. But when we came back to the ashes mother and fathers bodies were found not yours I thought 'this is karma that's fine as long as the wolfs dragged your body somewhere else to eat!"

"Do you hate me Kaname" Daisy's voice said Kaname glanced at her she was back to normal she was back to the Daisy who killed many without remorse. 

"I

 

Don't know."


	21. Please read

I wrote a Yandere vampire knight story and I feel that for the people that are reading both stories I should tell them when I wrote a chapter. Like in Welcome...little sister in the Yandere vampire knight I wrote She called me precious. I'll write the chapter down below.

Vampire knight- Yandere vampire knight-  
Welcome...little sister She called me precious

Vampire knight- Yandere vampire knight-  
Slut Anger yuri warning

Vampire knight- Yandere vampire knight-  
Slut                                                      Pain   
The thing about slut and Pain is that Pain happens at the same time as Anger yuri warning 

Thank your for your cooperation


End file.
